Birdhouse Love
by DisneyChannelFan0787
Summary: Kevin finds his mate at a birdhouse camp! :
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

Hey, Jason here! How would you like to hear a love story between me and my fellow lady!

I went to a birdhouse camp that you can make only birdhouses.

So what happene's you ask? Connect Three done or on break?

Well find out and enjoy reading my summer vaction.

3 sign Jason

P.S -- Their's a love connection between me and a camper hehe!

A/N: The new camper is me! I wuv Kevin Jonas and I will show you how much I love Kevin!


	2. Connection

_**Chapter One**_

Birds singing, alarm going off, and everything else going on all at once. I get up slowly and herd birds chipping and singing. As I got up, I went to wake my parents.

"Mom, I wanna go to this camp."  
"Jason, what camp?" - mom said  
"Birdhouse Camp!"  
"No, you stay with Connect Three." - dad said  
"Connect Three is on break for a while, so why can't I go to camp?"  
"Fine, you can go just as long as we get sleep."  
"Okay, whatever. Oh sign ups are today."  
"What? You tell us now Jason?"  
"Jason, your 20, go and do sign up yourself." - dad said yawning  
"Fine, I'll go. Don't sleep to long."

I went to take a shower, and then after that got dressed and fixed my hair. Of course I straighten my hair and make it all nice and neet. By the time I got ready I say it was six thirty. Sign ups are at nine sharp if I miss it then I can't go so I gotta keep an eye on the clock. To make time go fast I'm gonna go watch music videos and play around on my laptop, but first make some coffee. As I was doing that I text Shane and Nate and right after that they came over.

(knock knock) I got my lazy ass up and went over to open it. "Jason, your going to camp? You know that we are gonna be back on the road in three weeks." - Jason said "Perfect timeing because the camp ends the second week." "Why birdhouse camp?" - Nate said looking confused and then sat down on the couch "Becuase, you know how I always wanted to learn how to make a birdhouse. Well now's my chance. Oh and of course girls will be their too. Why won't you guys come with me?" "What?" - Shane asked "You never know, you can find your perfect one their. You to Nate." "I don't know dude, thats not my image." - Shane said I rolled my eyes and Nate just laughed a little. "I'm in." - Nate said "Cool, well Shane. Come on you don't even have an image. Besides press can't even come their. Were press free." "Fine I'm in." "Cool, well sign these. Gezz time sure flies fast. Its eight thirty, come on fellows we gots to go."

Since I'm the only person who drives we took my car. We got in and we were on our way. By the time we got their I couldn't believe my eyes. A lot of people were their I mean tons of people were their and of course the people who were their were Connect Three fans.

"LOOK THEIR'S CONNECT THREE!" - fan girl number 1 shouted  
"LETS GO AFTER THEM!" - fan number 2 shouted  
"Umm thats are cew to..." - nate said and got cut off by Shane  
"RUN!"

We got out of the car and went to find a place to hid. While we were running I ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm trying to run away from."  
"Screaming girls?" - said the girl  
"Yah, sorry for bumping into you like this."  
"Don't be sorry, I'm a fan but not that crazy." - I smiled after she said that then Shane came grabbing my arm.  
"Shane, dude we gotta run like now and hurry to sign up and get the hell out of here."  
"Can I get your name?"  
"Come on..."  
"See you in camp...Hopefully! Dude you didn't even let me get that girl's name."  
"Come on she's going to the camp isn't she? We will help you alright. Lets just turn in our fourms and get out of here."

We went to the people who were collecting the fourms and then ran back to our car. We talked to the people and told them that we want to make a special annoucment at the camp when we arrived so this won't happen agian. They agreeded to it and we went off.

"So you were into that chick Jas?" - Nate asked  
"Yes, and Mr. Gray over here wouldn't even let me get her name."  
"What? Do you want to be in a hospital or be at your camp?"  
"Um camp."  
"See. Whatever." - I said and laughed a bit and then rolled my eyes

By that time I dropped them off to let them pack and then I went to my house and did the same thing.


End file.
